Layton a tortured soul
by marinewarden
Summary: So I am now going to have a go at writing a Fanfic myself - I have never done one before but, you brilliant writers on here have inspired me! So this is basically the first chapter and contains spoilers. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Layton – a tortured soul

**Layton – a tortured soul**

**Chapter 1**

_Don' look at me like that; I don' like _it!!" His menacing eyes met hers and held the stare - as if burning the message into her brain.  
DI Drake did wander why Arthur Layton didn't like people looking at him. She thought for a while...

He had taken a busker hostage, in 2008, and then had shot Alex in the head, sending her spiralling back to the year her parents died.

Now, here, in 1981, she had also met Layton 'back in his empire' - running all the major drug deals throughout the City of London. On this basis, she had arrested him and sent him 'down' to be 'tucked in nice 'n' safe' in prison - or so she thought. Months later, he had been released, just in time, to plant the bomb under the car that killed her parents.

She should have hated him, for she certainly felt a rage of the _utmost _anger - she'd_ never _felt for anyone before in her life! Yet she found him_ fascinating_! And as the Metropolitan Police's top psychiatrist, she had the_ real _urge to take him 'on' as a new case...

"What had driven a man to _such_ hatred, she thought, "that drove him to kidnap my very own daughter and result in my very own fatality outcome?" that had now, taken her back to the present 1981.  
Layton's eyes hid a past life of pain and torture, and DI Drake was eager to find out what was swirling around that head of his that led to his desperate state in 2008.

"Drugs, probably" Alex's mind began to really focus on this 'darkness' of a man

"Drugs take away any connection from reality by intoxicating the brain into thinking that you are invincible. On the negative side, it can lead to desperation and despair if the habit isn't 'fed' continuously...

"Yes - _that's_ it - it_ must be_! I mean he was in his 'empire' back in the day, made his millions which enabled him to continue his drastic downward spiral that led to the events on that cold October day back in 2008.

"But it still doesn't explain the whole phobia of being looked at - it goes way deeper than drugs; I'm _sure_ of it!"

DI Drake knew that she had met the same intensity she had with DI Sam Tyler's case (and that was _hard _enough) so she expected to be inundated with work - to be able to unravel this 'tortured soul' But for now, she had to stay focused on today's criminal case, at CID, with all her 'imaginary constructs'

--


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arthur Gene Layton was born on the 20th October 1954.

A lonely child to an abusive father and a mother, who just put up with it, Arthur certainly didn't have the best start in life.

Educated at the local school meant only a short walk to the run-down Council Estate where he lived, with his parents, until his early teens.

After a typical day at school, the same 'routine' of family live would follow when he got home. His dad would stagger in drunk, having been to the pub after work, demanding his tea! Never knowing the time he'd return, Mrs Layton would do her utmost to keep his dinner warm. Nine times out of ten, she would be confronted with abuse and insults when he would complain that it just wasn't good enough.

Sometimes, Arthur would hear his Father's abuse, towards his Mother, from his room. He'd often sit at the top of the stairs and wait fro things to calm down. Other times, when he was sure he'd hear his Mother shriek in pain, he'd rush downstairs to intervene, This often resulted in him being hit himself or having his father shout, "Go back to your room, this has nothing to do with you, _boy_!"

This abuse, towards his Mother, had started as far back as he could remember. Until one day, Mrs Layton had flipped! She had had enough – sick of making up excuses to her Volunteer Manager, at the Library, where she worked three times a week. She loved this time – for this was her only escape from her husband's fists!

However, the endless excuses for all her injuries had started to take its toll; it was time to stand up to this 'animal' This had led to the accidental death of Arthur's Father and so resulted to the Life conviction of his Mother. Seeing now that he was practically an orphan, Arthur Layton was taken into a Care Home.

Having not had any friends at school, Arthur found it hard to settle into his new surroundings. However, having decided that some of the kids must be from a similar background, he thought it was worth a try. This was very short lived because stories had already spread around about him being a 'freak' so no one wanted to know him.

"Well, this is the way it is going to be then, he thought to himself, "just keep my head down and get on with my life in this shit-hole! Then in a few years time, I'm free."

His everyday routine would be getting up at the crack of dawn, to go for a walk before breakfast. This was followed by a day at school, until, early evening when the evening meal was served back at the Home.

At meal times, the other kids would give him a 'wide birth' to avoid any interaction with him. This carried on for weeks until eventually one evening, while eating his supper; a tray was put down directly in front of him. Arthur looked up to see a ginger-haired kid staring back at him.

"Mind if I sit here?" asked the boy

"It's free country; do what you like!" answered Arthur

By now, all the other kids had halted their conversation and were not transfixed by the kid, who was mad enough to talk to Arthur Layton, let alone sit with him.

"What's their problem then?" answered Arthur's new friend, turning around to give the other kids an icy stare.

"_Leave it_! They decided, ages ago, that I was a _freak _and not to be beckoned with – so it's not worth it!"

"A freak, hey – why?!" asked the kid

Arthur wished he hadn't opened his mouth now. He had been content enough these last few months to go it alone in here without anyone bothering him. With that thought still in his head, he quickly got up, off his chair, knocking over. The other kids broke out into a roar of laughter causing Arthur to flee the scene. He ran back up the stairs, to his room and locked himself in.

He lay on his bed wishing the ground would just swallow him up so he could disappear for ever – for he had no-one he cared about anymore now that his father was dead and gone and his mother, she may as well be dead too as he was never granted access to go and see her in prison. Lost in his thoughts, Arthur slowly began to fall asleep. Suddenly he was, interrupted, by a knock at the door.

"Go away!" he shouted but the knocking persisted until eventually, Arthur got up off his bed to go and reluctantly open the door.

To his surprise, his unwelcome lunch companion greeted him.

"Hello again, Arthur. My name is Edward Markham and I'm your new room mate"


End file.
